Lo Ridgemount
Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount is one of the six main characters of Stoked. She is the only daughter and middle child of the insanely rich owner of the Ridgemount hotel chain, including Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. She is usually able to get away with almost anything, with the main exception being in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", after the wild party she threw at the hotel prior to "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Mr. Ridgemount decides to arrange for his daughter to move into the staff housing and work as a waitress in the dining room, in order to show him that she can be responsible. Towards the end of the second episode, she is shown to meet up with the other main characters, and decided to share a room with Fin and Emma. At first Lo is not very good at her job, due to Kelly, the dining room's manager/head waitress, constantly bossing her around and being a dictator to her, and skipping her shifts in order to go shopping in the local gift shop in the hotel. She is a very friendly and cooperative teammate when it comes to resolving problems, even though she helps at most of the problems because she doesn't want to stay working in the hotel for the rest of the summer. Much like Johnny, Lo knows a lot about the hotel, as proven in "Charging into the Night", where she guides Fin, Reef and Broseph through the boiler room in the hotel basement. Lo tries to constantly prove to her dad that she is responsible, but most of those attempts backfire. When Lo booked an awesome surf tour, the most priceless surfboard gets broken in half. Lo even helped the resort during a surfing contest by making the kids she watches do some work, but when she was about to be given back her penthouse room key, her dad erroneously assumed that Lo was running a child labor camp and changed his mind. Even though Lo doesn't like to work, she can be good at her jobs. Trivia *She is one of two groms to have both their real name and nickname known (the other being Reef, although only his real first name is known). *She had just graduated from Grade 11 at the end of that school year, mentioned by Mrs. Ridgemount in "Another Grom Bites the Dust". *She was assigned as a dining room waitress by her father in "Another Grom Bites the Dust". *She is shown to own a Jeep, which was driven into the hotel's pool prior to the first episode. By the time of the sixth episode, she has had her learner's permit for two weeks. *Lo is spoiled, as many claim. She also doesn't take things as serious as they should be. *Lo's surfboard is yellow with purple waves on it. *She is given the new job of being the hotel's "babysitter" in "Reef And That Evil Totem". *Lo's situation is very similar to that of Caitlin Cooke from 6teen. *In her Teletoon profile, it implies that her mother would let get away with anything, even "murder", although Lo has never killed anyone. *Lo's iPhone is purple. *Lo owns a purple Laptop with a pear. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", Lo was almost run over by Johnny. *She was wearing a pink watch in "Chum Music". *She had two and half choccolate Beaver Tails in "Chum Music". *She has credit cards, one of which is a gold card. *She has mad sweet talking skills has she used them aganst Reef and bummer. *She is staying in room 202 with Fin and Emma in the staff housing. *She has had only one boyfriend in the series, Kai. *She did such as good job of cleaning room 808 that Rosie was considering hiring her to her housekeeping staff. *Lo wears two twin gold bracelets and pearl earrings with purple flip-flops. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship *Lo-Kelly Conflict *Lo-Everyone Relationship Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? Gallery Image:Lo1.jpg| Image:Lauren_''Lo''_Ridgemount.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Ridgemount Family